


为公之故

by styx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于市长沙威有个推测。原著小说同人。该长些的，我想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为公之故

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the good of the service.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757197) by [Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit/pseuds/Rabbit). 



标题：为公之故（《For the Good of the Service》）  
  
原作：Rabbit  
  
作者电邮：lochinvar@gmail.com  
  
作者博客：<http://caudelac.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/2/forthe.html>  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1677051/1/For-the-Good-of-the-Service>  
  
衍生派别：雨果《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》）  
  
配对：沙威/冉阿让  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：对于市长沙威有个推测。原著小说同人。该长些的，我想。  
  
作者注：悲惨世界小说同人。发生在海滨蒙特猗，于芳汀的被捕和沙威的伪辞职之间。而那，为了某些该会很明了的缘故，没有发生。 

  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **为公之故**  
  
著：Rabbit  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

那念头一经在沙威的心头冒出，便似乎不仅是合情合理，并且也是必要。毕竟，那在猫身上是起作用的。而一个苦役犯，说起来，只不过是另一种的兽类。

原理相当简单。监狱的世界是一种独特的微观世界，可定义为，在其它的一些特点之外，更还有女性影响力的明显缺乏。那些受过监狱系统塑造的人，沙威曾观察到，常常培养出一种对女子的自然角色的本能恐惧。她可以被拥有，但不是追求；交易，但不是占有；崇敬，但不是爱。他在他自己身上看出了这个现象；一个女人的身体给他带来的触动超不出它物质的质量在一群人中可以带给他的冲撞，并且之后，让他感觉非常的恼火和微微的作呕。婚姻，特别说来，对他而言并不是一个富有吸引力的目标，而身为人父的想法只让他惊骇，或者说会是那样，如果它还曾掠过他的脑海的话。到目前为止，它还没有。

在市长就那个可厌的娼妓的事情横加干涉之后的几天里，真正在他心头冒出的想法，是市长没有结婚，

并且他也没有显露出，就沙威的观察而言，最微弱的找个妻子的兴趣，尽管就他在社会上的地位，和他可观的财富而言，那该会是最合逻辑的步骤。事实上，市长在建立他的工厂时，关于两性的分隔这一点是相当强硬的。在这一点上，沙威全心赞同；工场里的两性交往是不体面的。事实上，他相当赞赏市长在这问题上的无可通融。他只愿那人能在/所有/问题上都表现出同样的无可通融，那他自己，沙威，就不会被迫去做如此一番使人烦恼的思索，也不会考虑他眼下正在沉思的这样一种极端的措施了。但他必须确定，他知道——如果在这件事情上他弄错了，如果马德兰先生事实上不是一位前苦役犯，也就是说，冉阿让，如果市长被沙威的话公然指摘为那样一个人——他就会完蛋了，彻底而完全的。他的圈套——沙威相信他如果不对自己诚实的话就什么也算不上，而那就是正确的词汇——应该会将问题，还有他的头脑，彻底澄清。

推理的前提非常简单。在监狱里，全无女性关怀自然的安慰的情况下，囚犯们像狗一样诉诸于一种不正当的假爱。他，沙威，见识过足够多的这类苦事，所以了解它的一些隐语，它的方式，它对一个男人的影响。即使一个囚犯不参与这类反常行为，对于这样一种文化的亲近也会留下它的痕迹。那里有些迹象——一种特别的手势，一块方巾或一条皮带穿戴的方式，像那类的事儿——成为那种人身体词典的一部分，就如言谈一般明显。沙威自己不说那种方言，出自他自身完美的自律，但他理解它。如果可以揭示出市长同样理解那隐语……唔，那会是又一样证据，并且是说明一切的一个。不过，如何着手发现，沙威一度想不出个方法。

一开始，他想到从警队里征召一位年轻男子的协助，要求他采取一种囚犯们用来张扬他们自己的那类暗号，并安排一个法子让市长看到他，与此同时沙威自己可以观察市长。但市长，他明白，是个狡猾的人，他的面孔实在无法解读。不，这里应该会有更确定的方法来衡量他的反应。沙威想到了一个，但它不是没有风险的并且，说实在的，不是没有个人排斥感的。不过，正确要远比舒适重要。他决心一试。

一天早晨，当马德兰先生在他的办公室里，处理一些这样或那样的市府公事时——文职官员的事务总是交替着让沙威敬畏或恼火，前一种是当它有助正义时，后一种是当它阻延它时——有人来传达说侦探员沙威请见。

“请他进来，”市长说。

沙威进来了。

市长继续那样坐着，背对着沙威。他没有中断他的工作，即使在沙威适当恭敬的问候下。沙威感觉到了他的接待中的冷意；这大概和那娼妓芳汀的问题有关。市长为了她的缘故而待他如此冷淡是不对的，但眼下它正适合他的目的。他上前几步，停下，堪堪于市长的椅子背后。那位许是伪篡的地方官员没有转过身来。沙威坚定了一下意志，接着说道。

“市长先生，我有一件极为重要的问题希望和您讨论。”

在这么说的同时，他还将他的手放上市长的脖子后头，就在颈背和肩胛之间。那抚触中决然带着一丝捏掐，多少就像一个人会抓住一只发怒的猫或母狗的后颈那般。一只动物被这样触摸，特别如果是在发怒中，会反应以拱起它的背，而一个了解这信号的男人会反应以一种相似的方式，无论可察或是不可察。那感觉从一阵战栗或一股寒颤各自不同。沙威非常通晓这些细微的差别，以前曾卡住颈背抓捕过相当数量的恶棍。一个进过监狱的人和一个第一次被捕的人的反应是不同的。

而马德兰先生立刻僵住了，以前一种人的方式。

这时一股可怕的欢欣攫住了沙威，令他一时麻痹，因此他没有移开他的手，或者说，他没有被给予那机会。市长转过身来，简洁地将沙威的手自他的颈背上拨开。

“您想要什么，沙威？”他说，用他无情的视线和他富于表情的双眼紧锁住沙威。那目光里有一些沙威不理解的东西。他将双手在身前交握，说道。

“这里有件事……一个人在这个地区被人瞧见了，一个因几年前在狄涅地区犯下两桩抢劫而被通缉的男人。他违犯了他的假释条例。我想您或许愿意知道这件事。”

“我明白了。”市长说。“您不能自己照管这件事吗？这是归警方管的，不是吗？”

“当然，市长先生，”沙威欠身道，“但看在您最近亲自插手协助警务的偏好上，我以为您或许愿意这一件案子提请您的注意。那男人的名字叫冉阿让。您或许愿意注意到这一点。”

“我明白了。”市长在他的椅子里向后靠去。那表情没有剧烈的改变。沙威看到了一个运转的头脑，看到了放松的认命，并且看到了……忧虑，或许，或许是害怕，或许是怜悯？他不知道，但他不喜欢它。

“您要我做什么呢，沙威？”他问道，他的语调，至少，是彻头彻尾的不露声色。突然间，沙威明白了，或者至少，相信他自己明白了。那念头让他厌恶。那/不/是他的意思——说他会保守那苦役犯的秘密以交换……惠顾。但话又说回来了，还有什么更好的办法来确定这件事？

让我们看看他会被诓到哪一步，沙威想着，而那会是更多不利于他的证据。他步到市长的座椅旁，将两只手放上他的肩膀。

“起身。”他说道，不是温和地。马德兰照做了，尽管是无精打采，毫不匆忙。

“我明白是怎样的了。”他说。

“是吗？”沙威无法自抑地微笑了，残酷地，当他按住市长的肩膀，而市长弯下身去。他先松开对方的裤子，惊异于对方毫不抵抗的样子，显示出一种非人类的、不自然的耐性。但话又说回来了，这情形里没有任何自然的东西，不是吗？

到这一刻，他有了超出足够的证据，常识劝导他停止这场实验，胜利地，并立即向巴黎的督办公署送一封有关他的发现的微微修订过的便函去。他犹豫了，一刻，又是一刻。接着一只手，好似由钢铁塑造而成，钳住他的手腕，将它扣在桌子上。沙威猛吸一口气，阖起眼睛，也松开了他自己的裤子。他发现他需要那么做，而那令他的手颤抖，甚至就在他将事情安排至最有效的状态时，以及在他将手换而放到他的……受害者的领子上时。那时刻是一道悬崖，那坠落是不情不愿，却又是交互地。

接之而来的时刻是不安而寂静的，尽管满是张力，几乎是猛烈的力量。这两位处子，于穷困中创造而被同样的系统塑造，顺服地失去了他们残留的清白，各各迷失在他自己的思绪世界里，奇怪的平行。对两人而言，他们身陷其中的这行为似乎突然间成为了一种赎罪，填满了两人都不知道还存在的对世界的认知中的一项磨人的空虚。他们的交流只通过马德兰的——冉阿让的，侦探员确定——抓在沙威腕上的手，和沙威扣在市长颈背上的手。那份确定甚至没有五分钟前它会有的那样让沙威满足。满足，不过，没有多久就到来了，虽然是以一种与沙威在他狭窄的天地里狭窄的道路上本可能想象过的任何东西都截然不同方式。他咬住嘴唇，指甲掐进那位伪篡的市长的手掌里，但他没有喊叫出声。

整整一分钟过去他依然咬着他的嘴唇，当市长转身面对他。他们的视线紧锁住几秒，沙威可以看到他自己倒影在那双，是的，冉阿让的眼睛里。他垂眼移开了视线，一件他以前从未面对着任何人做出的事。

“这样就完了吗，沙威？”冉阿让——马德兰说。

“眼下暂时。”他回答道。

“我们稍后还要谈谈，”市长说，“我有些事情必须处理。日安。”

“是。”沙威说。他迅速整理好自己，转身，接着，伴随着一下僵硬的、讽刺的欠身，离开了办公室。

到早晨市里吱吱喳喳地议论开了：市长，相当突然地，在夜里离了城，只说他要去一处叫做孟费郿的地方，不管那是在哪里。

警局的侦探员听到这消息的反应也不更少些古怪：他雇了一匹马，紧随着立马出发了，向巴黎的方向。

几日后他们伴着一个据说是芳汀那女人的小孩子的回返没有将那问题解答至令任何人满意。但自那两人那里任何线索也不曾透出，一点儿也没有。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
